Rumores
by Lena-kun
Summary: Traducción de Seynee HitsuMatsu Hitsugaya Toshiro nunca pensó que ese día podría ser tan extraño. No, en serio, nunca lo hizo.


En fin, mi estreno en el fandom de Bleach, pero no con fic propio (algún día xD) sino con una traducción de un HitsuMatsu que encontré por ahí (y espero que no sea mi última traducción de esta pareja xD)

Autora original: **Seynee**

Link de la historia original: Mi profile.

Pairing: HistuMatsu (Hitsugaya x Matsumoto)

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. La historia tampoco. Mi escaso nivel de inglés, sí xD. (Dios, se parece al anuncio de MasterCard, pero yo no le pongo precio xD)

* * *

**Rumores**

****

xx

_Hitsugaya Toshiro nunca pensó que ese día sería tan extraño. No, en serio, no lo hizo…_

xx

Ese fue un día extraño.

Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba sentado en su escritorio, reflexionando sobre sus muchísimos pensamientos mientras el bebía a sorbos su taza diaria de té caliente. Uno podría pensar que él estaba demasiado preocupado, pero preocupado de verdad. Los días en el Seireitei eran siempre inesperados, pero el número de rarezas que lo habían acontecido hoy eran un poco demasiado, él _sabía_ que debía estar preocupado.

En primer lugar dentro de su cabeza, estaba su extraño encuentro con Kusajishi Yachiru antes, por la mañana.

Por supuesto, la teniente de la undécima división estaba tan alegre y vibrante como siempre, saludando a todos con los que ella se encontraba en su camino y después volando de un lugar a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, cuando ella se le encontró hoy, se paró justo enfrente de él, insistiendo en darse la mano.

Independientemente de lo raro que era, Hitsugaya la complació y estrechó su mano con ella –mierda, ¿Quien querría enfrentarse en una guerra con un enfadado Zaraki Kenpachi si su pelirrosa fukutaicho estaba insatisfecha?

Hitsugaya no era miedoso, realmente no lo era, pero él sabía que lo mejor era estar fuera de su camino y hacer paz.

Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a trabajar después de una larga patrulla alrededor de la Seireitei, Ukitake Jushiro vino hacía él. El viejo capitán le ofreció una bolsa de caramelos que Hitsugaya rechazó de forma educada, pero la cual finalmente tuvo que aceptar a pesar de todo.

Y entonces, Ukitake le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda diciendo "¡Felicidades! ¡Estoy alegre por ti!" y despareció por el pasillo antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera agradecerle por los caramelos.

Directamente después de eso, Shunsui Kyoraku apareció, parando a Hitsugaya en mitad del pasillo. Él olía a sake y también como ese ambientador que Matsumoto usó para la oficina una vez, obligando a Hitsugaya a especular que ese hombre estaba bebido.

Cuando Shunsui palmeó su espalda y declaró en voz demasiado alta como de orgulloso esta de Hitsugaya, el joven shinigami decidió que el capitán de la octava división estaba, de verdad, muy bebido.

Desgraciadamente, esas no eran las únicas cosas molestando su mente.

Mas tarde, Hitsugaya había entrado furtivamente en su oficina, pensando que podría necesitar unos días fuera –esto nunca había pasado antes, Abarai Renji vino a "tener una agradable charla" con él. Ellos hablaron acerca de trivialidades, realmente. Hitsugaya tenía el presentimiento de que Renji se había encontrado aposta para hablar con él, pero incluso con su mente de un genio, no podía figurarse porqué.

Renji estaba sonriendo traviesamente cuando se levantó para irse, y Hitsugaya casi, casi deja revelar un suspiro de alivio cuando, de repente, el pelirrojo shinigami se dio la vuelta, exclamando "¡Estoy contento por usted, Hitsugaya-taicho!" antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta.

¿Y la última rareza de todas?

Bien, Matsumoto no se había presentado a trabajar hoy.

Ni ayer.

Ni el día anterior, por lo visto.

Respecto a ello, la cosa era que Matsumoto _nunca_ no se había presentado a trabajar. Claro, que cuando ella estaba prácticamente no hacia nada, sino que dormitaba perezosamente en ese sillón que estaba en medio de su oficina. Pero ella siempre aparecía.

Siempre.

Aunque fuese solo saludarle y entonces irse fuera a algún lugar antes de que él pudiese pararla, o simplemente a hacerle una deliciosa taza de té o cualquier otra cosa, ella siempre, siempre aparecía.

Esto molestó interminablemente a Hitsugaya. Él no la había visto por tres días. Tres _largos_ días.

Si bien él nunca lo reconocía, pero trabajar _sin _ella era más pesado, más insustancial. Él sentía siempre en secreto que el papeleo era un poco inservible, pero sin Matsumoto ahí para quejarse, este era aún más aburrido.

Era un poco embarazoso pensar que él _necesitaba_ alguien para mantenerlo trabajando. Hitsugaya cogió su bolígrafo y firmó el documento que estaba sobre la cima del montón después de leerse unas pocas palabras, antes del volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos una vez más, intentando recordar si hubo algún tiempo donde estuvo forzado a trabajar solo.

Bien, hubo un momento, cuando ella estuvo enferma por beber sake durante la noche; no pudo ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Aunque ciertamente, apareció más tarde aquel día para abastecerle con una taza de té caliente y algunas pastas. Ellos no se encontraron exactamente; ella estuvo en la oficina cuando él estaba fuera, pero él supo que había sido ella. Matsumoto tenía una manera especial de servir la comida, y él no pudo confundirse en ese aspecto.

Hubo también esa vez cuando _él_ cogió frío y estuvo demasiado enfermo como para levantarse, pero incluso entonces, ella le visitó y le dejó un tazón de sopa y un té caliente mientras estaba dormido. Otra vez, no se vieron exactamente, pero fue ella –él lo_ sabía._

Y hubo otro momento… Hitsugaya cerró sus ojos involuntariamente. Hubo otro momento con Gin, esa pelea.

Pero… bueno, ella había estado allí. ¿No la tuvo con él, al fin y al cabo?

Y aunque no estaba particularmente orgulloso de esa pelea contra Gin, sabía que ella sí lo estaba. Ella no estaba feliz por eso –de hecho, se rompió el corazón, pero esa lucha fue, además, un momento donde supo que él se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en ella, que podía poner su vida en sus manos… justo como _ella_ depositó la _suya_ en las manos de él.

Mientras una súbita nostalgia entraba en su corazón, Hitsugaya retorció el bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

Esto era irreal. No había faltado ni una semana y ya, ya, la comenzaba a echar en falta. Él no estaba seguro de sí era _normal_. Era su _teniente_, después de todo, y entre ellos había una relación de trabajo ¿Cierto?

Cierto. Por sup-

Independientemente. Él no podía soportarlo más.

Hitsugaya dejó caer su bolígrafo y rápidamente se puso su haori de capitán. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, y sin embargo ella aún no había llegado. Alguna cosa la había pasado. Sí, alguna cosa –debería- explicar esta extraña des—

La puerta se deslizó mientras se abría y Matsumoto apareció detrás, casi sin aliento. Parecía que había corrido una milla bien larga y no se había parado a tomar aliento.

-¡Taicho! –exclamó ansiosamente- ¡Por favor, _por favor_ no crea ninguna cosa que Renji le haya dicho! ¡Él no sabía que decía!

Hitsugaya alzó una ceja.

-¿Abarai-fukutaicho? –repitió después él.

-¡Sí, Renji! –respondió Matsumoto rápidamente- _Lo juro_, taicho, él ha bebido. ¡No le crea! Estoy segura de que le ha dicho cosas, algunas cosas respecto a… respecto a _eso_, ¡Pero no le crea! ¡Estaba diciendo estupideces!

-De momento, Abarai no me ha dicho ninguna cosa –dijo Hitsugaya, cortándola cuando ella quiso tomar aliento, su cabeza girando rápidamente.

-¿Ninguna cosa? –le miró, patidifusa- ¿No ha venido a buscarle hoy?

-Bueno, sí –Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros- Pero no me ha dicho nada. Aunque tengo una pregunta… Matsumoto, ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Nada.

-¿_Nada_ en absoluto? –siguió.

Ella meneó su cabeza.

-Nada Taicho, estoy segura.

-Bien, entonces… -Hitsugaya se encogió de hombros- ¿Creo que no sabes porqué Ukitake-taicho me ha felicitado y ha desaparecido antes de que pudiese explicarme nada?

Matsumoto lo miró de repente.

-_¿Ukitake-taicho?_ –sonó avergonzada.

-Sí. De hecho… después de Ukitake-taicho, Shunsui-taicho vino y me dijo algo parecido –La miró, forzándola a encontrar sus miradas- ¿Estas _segura _de que no sabes nada de esto, Matsumoto?

-Bueno… -ella vaciló, evitando sus ojos una vez más.

-Además, Abarai Renji me dijo que él estaba contento por _mí_, pero yo no tengo ni idea de a que se refería –Continuó Hitsugaya, ligeramente divertido por el hecho de que ella realmente intentaba evitar encontrar su mirada. Él se estaba divirtiendo de verdad con eso. Alguna cosa había, algo la forzaba a ser prudente y discreta con él. Matsumoto nunca había sido discreta, especialmente no con _él_.- ¿Puedes iluminarme, Matsumoto?

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero después suspiró.

-Taicho…

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirle –levantó la vista con valentía, aunque un poco nerviosa- Pero tiene que prometerme que no se enfurecerá ¿Me lo promete?

Él inclinó su cabeza.

-Eso depende de lo que tengas que decirme.

Ella tuvo la gracia de fulminarle con la mirada, incluso en esos momentos, pero una risa nerviosa rompió sus labios después.

-Bien… Sabe como algunas veces yo mezclo palabras, ¿Lo sabe, Taicho? Bien, ayer, tuve una conversación con Renji acerca de cómo… bien, de lo _mono_ que es usted… -ella paró para ver su reacción.

Él no reveló mucho, no puso ninguna objeción mientras se sentaba.

-Ajá.

-Renji… él no estaba de acuerdo –Matsumoto vaciló de nuevo- Bueno, no exactamente. Él no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco discrepó del todo. Estaba… estaba sorprendido –cerró sus ojos- Me preguntó si yo "albergaba sentimientos" hacia usted o no.

Ante esto, Hitsugaya elevó sus cejas.

-¿Y después? –preguntó, ocultando su propia sonrisa satisfecha. No podía aguantar esto. Era demasiado divertido para su criterio.

-Bueno… Renji pensó que nosotros estamos saliendo –admitió finalmente aspirando aire- Y él le dijo a todos que nosotros tenemos citas.

Hitsugaya miró hacia arriba y se encontró sus ojos

-¿Bien? –precisó.

-¿Bien, qué?

-¿Estamos saliendo?

Ella no se podía creer que le hiciese _esa_ pregunta. Esto era más extraño que aquella vez que él la preguntó cuanto tiempo dormía por la noche.

-De acuerdo con los… rumores, sí, estamos saliendo –finalmente respondió, después de buscar en su cerebro una respuesta inteligente.

Él mezcló los papales que tenía enfrente, y entonces la miró otra vez, preguntándola.

-¿Dónde has estado hoy?

-¿Eh? –Matsumoto le miró sorprendido ante el repentino cambio de tema, aunque la alivió un poco. Ella ladeó la cabeza y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- Estaba fuera, intentando confirmar como de malos eran los rumores, quien lo sabía y quien no lo sabía, todo eso- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Bueno, los capitanes de las divisiones han reconocido esto como un hecho –dijo, cambiando su voz al tono que utiliza cuando reporta un informe- Igual con los tenientes. Y esto es una pequeña parte del Seireitei. Esto es como puede ir creciendo cada vez más, taicho. Es realmente… molesto.

-Ya veo –Hitsugaya asintió, meditando.

-Lo siento muchísimo –añadió ella rápidamente.

Él la miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno –se encogió de hombros- A usted realmente no le gusta la publicidad ¿No? Intenté disminuirla, Taicho, realmente lo intenté, pero no me creen. Todos piensan que estoy "protegiéndole" o algo así –y sí, estoy _intentado_ protegerle de la publicidad que no le gusta, pero… bueno, hasta ahora mis esfuerzos no han sido muy acertados –le observó, devolviéndole la fijeza de su mirada- Lo siento –añadió otra vez.

-Está bien –replicó Hitsugaya calmadamente- Yo solo estaba pensando…

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, Matsumoto, hoy ha sido un día realmente extraño.

-Lo sé, Taicho –afirmó, mostrándose arrepentida- Me aseguraré de que esto no vuelva a su—

-No, eso no es lo que quería decirte –interrumpió su frase- Ha sido una extraña _semana_. No te he visto alrededor, Matsumoto.

-Sí es al papeleo a lo que se refiere, Taicho –empezó Matsumoto- Yo lo _empezaré_ a hacer. Sé que le he abandonado este tiempo de atrás, pero por usted _haré_ lo que debo hacer esta vez.

Él frunció el ceño.

-No, tampoco me refería a eso.

Ella frunció el ceño también.

-¿Entonces?

-La verdad es… -Hitsugaya suspiró y entonces dijo, mejor dicho, admitió- Bueno, te echaba un poco en falta.

-¿_Me_ echaba de menos? –se veía sorprendida, divertida y desconcertada, todo a la vez- ¿De verdad?

-Sí –se encogió de hombros- pero no te equivoques. Solo es que es realmente extraño no tenerte alrededor. En lo que a esto respecta, no vuelvas jamás, jamás, a "desaparecer" como ahora. Independientemente de lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer, de cómo de honorable seas o cualquier otra cosa, no cederé una mierda ¿De acuerdo? Tú _tienes_ que estar aquí.

Su cara se oscureció, y después se alumbro con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Todo claro.

-No me gusta que te pasees sin decirme donde vas. Así que la próxima vez que planifiques "desaparecer" otra vez, _avísame_.

-Claro –se rió.

-Aunque, preferiría que pudieses garantizarme que no va a ver una próxima v—

-Taicho –le cortó Matsumoto.

Él la miró irritado, le había interrumpido la frase.

-¿Qué?

-Le prometo que jamás me iré fuera tanto tiempo otra vez –sonrió gentilmente- Le prometo que no me iré de su lado a menos que sea absolutamente necesario que tenga que hacerlo. Y si por alguna casualidad eso pasara, me aseguraré de que usted sepa donde estoy para que no este _preocupado._

¿Preocupado? Sus cejas temblaron.

-Yo no estaba preocupado –Hitsugaya miró furiosamente a su teniente- Deja de asumir cosas, Matsumoto. Yo solo esta diciendo—

-Sí, sí –ella soltó una risita- Lo que usted diga.

-Y aún estoy enfadado porque me llamaste "mono". No lo soy, tú lo sa—

-Sí, Taicho. Dije que _sí_ –le volvió a interrumpir, todavía riéndose tontamente- ¿Esta bien, vale? Usted siempre esta bien.

La lanzó una mirada de molestia cuando vino hacia él y lo abrazó con sus brazos, pero no dijo nada mientras enrojecía en su abrazo. De hecho, le gustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-Oi, Matsumoto.

-¿Sí?

-No te molestes más por los rumores –dijo.

Ella le miró fijamente.

-Pero pensé que no le gustaba…

-No lo hacen –confirmó- aún no lo hacen. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Bueno, si eso te molesta _mucho_ –se encogió de hombros- Estaba pensado si nosotros podríamos… si nosotros podríamos solamente demostrarles que son ciertos.

-¿Demostrarles que son _ciertos_? –a Matsumoto casi la da un infarto al oír eso- Pero—

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero nosotros no estamos comprometidos. ¡Nosotros _no_ salimos, Hitsugaya-Taicho!

Levantó una ceja y la lanzó una mirada.

-Podríamos.

-_¿Qué?_

-Podríamos –repitió y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios- ¿No quieres?

-¿Qué si no quiero _qué_? –Matsumoto no podía ni creerse, de hecho, que Hitsugaya Toshiro se estuviera refiriendo a ella.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Salir conmigo.

Se lo había lanzado fácilmente, dejándola las opciones, para que escogiese. ¿No sabía como de difícil era para ella? Boqueó, muda de sorpresa.

-No dije que nosotros debamos… salir, salir –se apresuró a explicar- Yo solo me preguntaba… bueno, si eso era posible.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

-¿Esto es una venganza por llamarle mono, Taicho?

-No –Hitsugaya sonrió con esa familiar sonrisa suya, y de repente, para sorpresa de ella, alcanzó su mano- Yo solo estaba pensado, si tienes tanto odio hacía los rumores… ¿Qué pasa si nosotros solo los volvemos _reales_?

Matsumoto se quedó congelada, muerta en su sitio. Dios mío. ¿Acababa de preguntarle si quería salir? ¿Está era su forma de preguntarle a alguien si quería salir? ¿Eso era?

Ella alzó la vista atrevidamente, buscando los ojos de su capitán.

Y entonces, hubo una respuesta, clara como el día: _Por supuesto._

Hitsugaya Toushiro no era alguien que llevase sus emociones claramente en su cara. Las ocultaba bajo su solemne compostura, las ocultó tan bien que sólo algunas personas escogidas actualmente podrían leer que sucedía en su mente. Jamás sería uno de esos hombres que declaran su amor al mundo para preguntarle a ella si quería estar con él, pero tampoco era el tipo de hombres que se sentaban y lloriqueaban cuando el amor de su vida se comprometía con otro hombre.

Ella no podía esperar que lo fuese. Y no lo hizo.

Y ese era su modo de preguntarla si quería salir con él. Su propia forma. Más que otra cosa, Matsumoto lo encontró… mono.

Sintió como apretaba su mano y sonrió mientras ponía la otra encima de las suyas.

-Es una gran idea, Taicho –dijo, sonriendo más ampliamente- Me gusta como suena eso.

__

xx

**Fin**

xx

* * *

Notas de la traductora:

No creo que le importe a nadie, pero lo pongo: ¿Por qué este fic? ¿Por qué no otro? (Habrá más traducciones mías, pero hablemos de este xD). Bueno, creo sinceramente que lo elegí por lo IC que está. Hitsugaya en plan romántico... no y, francamente, he leido cada fic empalagoso HitsuMatsu que... uf. Este, sin embargo, es Hitsu. Como dice en el fic, no podemos esperar que se vaya a una colina y grite al resto de la humanidad lo enamorado que esta, ni que se quede en un rincón sufriendo mal de amores xD. A primera vista, parece un fic más, pero si piensas en como actuaría Hitsugaya en casos como "Tengo que invitarla a salir" yo creo que saldría algo parecido a esto. (Además, me encanta la parte de: "¿No quieres?" "¿Que si quiero qué?" Dios xD)

Creo que lo de arriba es mi pequeño review para a autora. Si tienes traductor a mano... espero que lo entiendas (No sé pasar de español a inglés, no sé escribir inglés, solo traducir xD)

Bueno, reviews a todos nos gustan, así que os lo pido por ella xD. (Y si alguien quiere echarme alguna flor por la traducción... es bienvenido xD)


End file.
